


All this has happened before...

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things keep repeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this has happened before...

When it happened on Kobol, she was revered and she was dying for the hope they brought. In the rain, joy slowly turned to lust, to moans, to muted exclamations. Smiles were exchanged, shockingly sweet but it was agreed: as good as it was, it was one time only.

When it happens again, both are angry. At themselves, at each other, at the Gods, for the wasteland they call Earth. It is fast, it is hard, it is ugly. There are no “Kara Thrace loves…” like there was with Lee, no “I love you,” like there was with Bill and this time, there are no words that follow, only hatred in their eyes that says never again.

When it happens on Earth, life (and hope) has sprung from the ruins around them. Once again she is revered and she is dying, this time for the peace in their eyes. It is slow, it is gentle, it is sweet. It is goodbye.  



End file.
